Nancy Drew: The Case of the Missing Groom
by hpxnaruluver93
Summary: There was a question... and a big one of that, but will their plans be ruined? Rated T for some language and violence and some romantic themes later. I fixed the format so now you can under stand it. And please R&R! This is my first story so be brutal.
1. The Question

Disclamer: I do not own in any way shape or form.

* * *

_Nancy ran through the graveyard looking for Ned. _

_"Ned, Ned, are you here?" she yelped. _

_"He's right here Nancy" said a shady looking man with a very smooth voice. Ned was tied to a chair trying to get out while the man pulled out a gun and a knife._

_ " So, Nancy, how do y ou want your little boyfriend to die? A shot to the head, or a stab right next to the heart, but not through it just close enough to let him have a slow and very painful death? Personally I perfer the second choice myself, I will let you decide." The man said with a sneer. _

_"Neither! Don't you dare even touch him!"_

_"O.K. then we'll go with my choice," the man said with his smooth voice. Then he thrust the knife through Ned's chest. Simultaneously Ned winced in pain and started gasping for breath._

_"Ned!NO!!" Nancy screamed._

_ BUZZ _

_"What was that?" The man wondered out loud as Nancy burst into tears for Ned had taken his final breath. _

_BUZZ BUZZ_

* * *

Nancy woke up with a jerk and reached for her cell phone.

"Hey, Nan!" Ned said.

"Hey, Ned, I'm so glad that you called I just had the worst nightmare!" Nancy started still cring.

"I'm sorry. Hey, why don't we go out to lunch so you can tell me all about it?" Ned exclammed.

"O.K. I'd like that. So where are we going?"

"Sam's Diner" Ned said smirking to himself.

"Yes! I love that place, but not as much as I love you," Nancy shouted the tears now gone from her eyes.

"Yep, thats why I chose it, and I love you too. O.K. well I'll pick you up at... 11:30?" He asked.

"That sounds good I'll see you then. Love you, bye."

"Great! Love you too bye."

* * *

"So, tell me about this dream," Ned said

"Well, it started with me running through a graveyard, yelling for you. And there was this man and he had tied you up. Then he pulled out a knife and a gun and asked me which way I wanted him to kill you! And then, when I had told him to not even touch you, he... he... he stabed you! And it was just really horrible," Nancy said this with a very worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you or me. Hey! I have something that might cheer you up." Ned got up, turned around and searched in his pocket for something, and turned back around with his arm behind his back. Then he got down on one knee and took Nancy's hand.

"Nancy we have been going out for years, and you know that I have been in love with you since, well, before then but if you are ready to take the ultimate step then so am I. Well, what I guess I'm trying to say is, Nancy... will you... marry me?


	2. The Beginning of the Dreams

_Declaimer: no I do not own :(_

_AN: Any ideas are very welcome!! :)_

* * *

Nancy's jaw dropped as she looked at the abnormally large ring that Ned held in his hand.

"Ned, that must have cost you a fortune didn't I tell you NEVER to spend that much money on me? It is pretty though. And SO BIG and shiny..." Nancy continued to ramble on.

"Uhhh Nancy, knock knock you still there? I'm proposing to you this is serous. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. I want us to old together and sit on our front porch in rocking chairs with little grandchildren running around. Nancy I love you with all my heart and soul," Ned said with very eager eyes.

"Ned, I love you too, but are we ready for this?"

"Absolutely, Nan, we always have been"

"Well... then... My answer is yes, most definitely yes."

Ned jumped up and hugged Nancy around the neck.

"Choking, not breathing!" Nancy yelped.

"Oh sorry," Ned said with a smug look on his face.

Ned then put the ring on Nancy's finger, kissed her and told her that he had to go tell the Hardy boys that he finally did it.

"Bye Ned! Love you!" Nancy called after him.

"Love you too I'll see you later 'kay?" Ned called back.

"Okay bye"

* * *

Later that night after Nancy ahd called Bess and George and told them all the good news (which was a very long conversation by the way), Nancy decided to go to sleep early after the eventfull day...

_Nancy was looking at herself and Ned eight years ago when they were just 14._

_Nancy was walking away with a big smile on her face as she knew what was about to happen. Ned ran up and stopped her._

_"Nancy if I don't do this now the guys, and Bess, will kill me so... will you go the the dance with me?" Ned ask so fast that he was even more out of breath then before._

_Nancy just stood there for what felt like forever for the both of them, but this was because she had a million thoughts running through her head. _What will my dad think? What will the guys say? Why do I always fall for the weirdos!? _And that was only a few of them. _

_"Yes," She finally blurted out._

_Ned said 'Yes' under his breath and ran off to and tell Frank and Joe Hardy the good news._

Then things went black and Nancy saw herself again about a week later.

_She, Bess and Bess's boyfriend, Jeremey were standing at a movie theater. Nancy had her arms crossed and a grim expression on her face. Ned was late for their 'double date'... _

_The seen faded off and Nancy suddenally woke up._

* * *

"I had a weird dream last night, Bess," Nancy started.

"Well spill, tell me all about it,'' Bess moved in so she could hear better.

"Well, remember back in ninth grade when me and Ned had our first date?" Nancy started out.

"Oh yeah, I rember that. He was all you ever talked about for months," Bess complaned.

"Well, it was that but I was looking on from above like a 'bird's eye view'. It was really weird though. But, it ended when me, you, and Jeremey were waiting for Ned to get there, but yeah it was pretty odd."

"Hmm... well I don't know what to tell you, but maby you will have more dreams like this."

"Who knows?"

* * *

_AN: Sorry this is pretty short the next two chapters will be longer... MUCH longer. Oh and all the dreams from now on,untill I let you know, are about the real life events that happened to me except I'm putting Nancy Drew names in insted of our names._

_And as always R&R_


End file.
